Purple Diary from The Past
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Semua adalah masa lalu. Cerita di dalam buku harian itu juga hanya masa lalu. Sekarang semua berbeda, semua telah berubah. Termasuk hubungannya dengan pemuda itu/"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamar ini?"/AU/SasuHina/for #BimonthlySasuHina Event/warn inside/RnR?


**Naruto © M. K.**

**Story © Aika Namikaze**

_**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

**WARNING(S): ****Sequel from **_**He's Yours**_**, AU, OOC, short, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :) **

**For #BimonthlySasuHina Event**

**Prompt: Diary**

* * *

><p><strong>Purple Diary from The Past<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai.

Semua telah selesai.

Semua cerita itu adalah masa lalu. Masa sekolah telah usai. Bangku kuliahpun telah dilewati. Saatnya menuju kedewasaan yang sesungguhnya.

Hinata bukan gadis pemalu seperti dulu lagi. Usianya sudah lebih dari 20 tahun. Wanita karir adalah pekerjaannya sekarang.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya. Seluruh ruangannya gelap. Dirinya merutuki kecerobohannya karena tidak menyalakan lampu sebelum berangkat kerja tadi.

Setelah melepas _high heels_, kakinya melangkah menuju kamar. Tangannya menyentuh saklar lampu saat ia telah duduk di meja kerjanya. Gadis itu sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendesah.

Entah kenapa sejak tadi tiba-tiba ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Hinata beranjak menuju lemari. Membuka daun pintunya lalu mulai mencari sesuatu yang sejak tadi meghantui pikirannya. Setelah mencarinya ke seluruh sudut, ia menemukan kotak berwarna ungu itu telah berdebu di sudut paling dalam lemari. Dengan hati-hati ia mengambil lalu membuka tutupnya.

Berbagai barang kenangan masa remajanya tersimpan disitu. Bingkai foto kelulusannya, buku tahunan sekolah, gelang kerang yang dibuatnya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya dulu, sampai rajutan sarung tangan yang bahkan belum sempat diselesaikan yang dulu ingin ia berikan pada artis idolanya semasa SMP.

Hinata tertawa kecil saat mengingat kenangan di setiap barang itu. Masing-masing barang mempunyai ceritanya sendiri. Ia hampir terbuai dengan kenangannya lagi sebelum akhirnya teringat tujuan awalnya mencari kotak itu. Dengan telaten gadis berambut panjang itu mengeluarkan semua isi kotaknya, lalu meneliti isinya satu persatu. Nihil. Yang dicarinya tidak ada disitu.

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa bisa ia lupa barang sepenting itu? Hinata beranjak menuju meja kerjanya lagi. Semua laci dibukanya satu-persatu dan mencarinya dengan lebih hati-hati. Tak sampai lima menit, akhirnya Hinata menemukan barang yang dicarinya itu dibalik lembaran kertas-kertas dokumen pekerjannya.

Hinata mendesah lega. Sambil duduk di kursi, tangannya menarik keluar sebuah _diary_ berwarna ungu dengan hiasan bunga violet di _cover_ depannya. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul, saat melamun di jam istirahat siang tadi mendadak ingatannya melayang saat masa SMA lalu pada _diary_ ini. Buku harian inil adalah saksi kisah cintanya saat bangku di bangku sekolah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Jemari lentiknya membuka lembar demi lembar kertas buku harian itu sambil membaca isinya. Sesekali ia tertawa menyadari kepolosannya saat remaja dulu. Sampai akhirnya gerakan tangannya terhenti saat menemukan sebuah lembar foto yang terselip di tengah buku.

Di tengah taman saat musim dingin, empat orang yang berada di foto itu tersenyum ke arah kamera. Di posisi agak depan, seorang pemuda—yang memegang kamera saat itu— dengan rambut pirang jabrik merangkul pinggang kekasihnya yang berambut merah muda sebahu. Mereka adalah sahabatnya, Naruto dan Sakura. Sedangkan yang berdiri agak di belakang mereka adalah seorang pemuda bertampang dingin dengan senyum tipis sedang merangkul bahu dirinya yang tampak tersenyum malu ke arah kamera.

Lagi-lagi seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Hinata. Jemarinya menelusuri wajah seseorang yang merangkulnya di foto itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Foto itu diambil tepat saat hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 di Konoha Park, saat Naruto dan Sakura sukses mengerjainya untuk mendekatkan ia dan Sasuke saat itu.

Desahan pelan meluncur dari bibir Hinata. Kerinduan kembali menyerang dirinya. Semua cerita itu adalah masa lalu.

Hubungan itupun juga hanya menjadi masa lalu.

"Hei."

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat seseorang memeluk pundaknya lalu mencium pipinya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamar ini? Berantakan sekali."

"_A-anata_!" seru Hinata. "Kau bilang baru pulang dari dinas besok?"

"Kupercepat jadi hari ini," Hinata mendesis pelan saat merasakan kecupan di tengkuknya. "Aku rindu padamu."

"H-hentikan," satu tinjuan ringan dari siku Hinata berhasil menghentikan aksi orang itu menciumi lehernya lebih jauh. "Ja-jangan sekarang, Sasuke!" dengusnya dengan muka memerah.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tertawa kecil lalu mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. Kepalanya melongok dari balik punggung gadis itu. "Buku apa itu?"

Dengan cepat Hinata menutup _diary_nya dan memeluknya erat. "Bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Pipinya merona dengan cepat.

Sasuke menyeringai. Badannya sedikit membungkuk, lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata. "Sakura pernah cerita padaku saat SMA, katanya itu _diary_ kesayanganmu?" Sasuke semakin tertawa dalam hati saat wajah Hinata perlahan semakin merona dari sebelumnya. "Dan isinya adalah semua curahan hatimu tentang aku. Apa aku salah, istriku?"

Hinata yakin wajahnya telah semerah tomat sekarang. "A-aku mau mandi sekarang!" tanpa sadar, ia berlari ke kamar mandi sambil membawa diarynya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertawa karena berhasil menggodanya itu.

Semuanya memang telah selesai. Semua cerita di _diary_nya memang hanyalah masa lalu.

Naruto dan Sakura bukan lagi sepasang kekasih seperti masa SMA dulu. Mereka telah menikah dan dikaruniai seorang anak sekarang.

Hubungannya dan Sasuke pun telah berakhir tiga bulan lalu. Secara mengejutkan, pemuda Uchiha itu tiba-tiba meminta putus dengannya. Ia yang sempat _shock_ mendengar permintaan itu kemudian beralih menjadi tangisan bahagia.

Karena Uchiha Sasuke mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan berlutut di depannya, mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang disertai sebuah permintaan tegas yang memintanya untuk menjadi pendampingnya sehidup semati.

Semua cerita menjadi masa lalu.

Tapi akan banyak lembaran cerita baru yang siap menunggu Hinata sebagai istri Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

* * *

><p><strong>YEYY~! Akhirnya kesampaian deh mau ikut event SasuHina lagi :D terakhir aku nulis SasuHina sekitar…. Tahun 2012... LAMA BANGET YA HAHAHAHAHAHA- #dor<strong>

**Kemarin juga cuma iseng buka grup Devil and Angel kok tiba-tiba liat postingan ada **_**event**_**. Pas baca ternyata **_**prompt**_** nya bisa nyambung sama fic SasuHina perdanaku dulu ehehe~ :3 karena ketentuannya juga cuma ficlet jadi bisalah nyempetin waktu buat fic pendek tapi manis ini! #manisdarimana**

**Semoga bisa terhibur dengan ficlet ini ya~! Kalau penasaran sama kisah awal SasuHina, silahkan baca **_**He's Yours**_** dulu! Kalau masuk ke bioku langsung **_**scroll**_** sampe bawah aja, soalnya **_**He's Yours **_**itu fic ketiga ku selama di ffn ini :3 #kedipimut #ditabok**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca! Tinggalkan jejakmu ya!**

**Sign, **

**Aika**


End file.
